


You've Got a Piece of Me

by waldorph



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months into their five year stint aboard the Enterprise, Jim's meld with Ambassador Spock comes back to bite him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for **izzyfics** and **naanima**

### 1.

Seven months into their five year stint aboard the Enterprise, Jim's meld with Ambassador Spock comes back to bite him in the ass.

"The _Jimmy Carter_ and the _Krishna_ are out of danger," Uhura reports, turning in her chair and looking out the viewing screen involuntarily.

"Captain, if we don't get out of the supernova's range in three minutes, I estimate that we will be overtaken and… we will not escape," Chekov reports softly, looking at Sulu helplessly.

"I need Warp 4 at least, Captain," Sulu agrees.

Jim shifts, glancing back at Spock, who turns and listens to Scotty, his eyebrows drawing together.

Scotty starts shouting about how the warp drive is completely offline, and in the background Bones snarls that the radiation is too thick for anyone to go in and actually fix it, and Spock stands up.

"As you are so fond of observing, Doctor: I am not Human."

Uhura makes some sound of protest, and Jim turns to look at him, but somewhere in the space of turning his eyes from the viewing screen back to Spock, he's assaulted by the sense memory of lying against a glass, fingers pressed in a salute as Spock dies on the other side.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Bones is demanding.

"We'll find some other way!" Jim snaps, hurling out of his chair. "Uhura, have security prepare evacuation pods- Spock, if you even think of pinching me, I will haunt your ass so hard you've got no idea- "

"Captain, back online!" Scotty shouts before Jim's even managed to get to the transporter.

"Sulu- "

And Sulu's already punching them to Warp 4 and they're free of the supernova, but Jim can't sit back down, can't-

"Sulu, you have the conn."

He's almost made it back to his room when it hits again.

> _"He'll die!" Wrenching against three men holding him back, keeping him from-_
> 
> _"He's dead already." That's Scotty- reasonable and devastated all at once._
> 
> _And Spock's curled up on the far side of the chamber, on the other side of the glass that Jim presses his hands to, and when Jim calls to him, impossibly, Spock stands, straightens his uniform, and staggers over- blind. Skin burned._
> 
> _"Jim, out of danger?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"Don't grieve, Admiral… Is logical. The needs of the many… outweigh… "_
> 
> _"The needs of the few."_
> 
> _"Or the one."_
> 
> _"I never took… the Kobayashi Maru test… 'til now. What do you think… my solution?"_
> 
> _"Spock."_
> 
> _Following him down as he sank to the ground._
> 
> _"I have been… and always shall be… your friend." His hand against the glass in the salute Jim knew so well. "…Live long. And prosper."_
> 
> _Jim pressing his hand to the glass on the other side of Spock's hand, and Spock's hand dropping as he fell against the glass._
> 
> _"No." Stupid, inadequate, not anguished just- stunned. Staring at the top of Spock's still head until he can't support his own weight and he sinks down to the floor too._
> 
> _The crew around him, but hunched like he's five against the glass next to Spock's body, staring vacantly, no one daring to rouse him--_

"Jim. Jim- " A mind against his, Spock, _his_ Spock, and Jim gasps and follows the link back, because he's not that man and Spock's not that Spock, and he's not an Admiral and-

"My mind to your mind."

"Your thoughts to my thoughts," Jim whispers, leaning his head on Spock's shoulder.

>   
>  _Spock back, but not remembering, confused, looking at each of them- Scotty, Uhura, Bones, Sulu, Chekov- as though he should know them and yet not, and then stopping and staring._
> 
> _"My father says that you have been my friend. That you came back for me."_
> 
> _"You would have done the same for me."_
> 
> _"Why would you do this?"_
> 
> _"Because the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many."_
> 
> _And he's confusing Spock, more than Spock ever usually lets on, even after twenty years of knowing each other._
> 
> _"I have been… and forever shall be… your friend."_
> 
> _"Yes. Yes, Spock."_
> 
> _"Ship. Out of danger?"_
> 
> _"You saved the ship. You saved us all._ Don't_ you remember?"_
> 
> _And then a long silence, and Spock walking towards him, brows heavy._
> 
> _"Jim. Your name… is Jim."_
> 
> _"Yes."_

"What the hell's wrong with him?" That's Bones, but Jim's not sure why Bones is in his room, he's not sure why he's in his room, he's on Vulcan- except no, Vulcan's been destroyed, and Bones isn't that old, not yet, and he's sure as hell not that old, and his eyes are blue, not hazel, and his hair isn't curly and Spock's hair would never be that out of place and oh _fuck_ that hurts-

"A mind-meld gone awry," Spock says, and his hands shift- different psi points and Jim really fucking hopes he has a solution because Jim's solution is jumping out of an airlock, which-

"It's killing him!"

"That would be a correct assessment, Doctor."

"Goddamnit, Spock we've got to get him to- "

"If you will permit me," Spock snaps, and Spock _never_ snaps, and then he's in Jim's head again, every nerve in Jim's body is chanting _SpockSpockSpockSpock._

"Our minds," Spock says, "one and together. Touching, yet not touching. Apart, yet never apart."

"Touching," Jim gasps, "yet not touching. Apart… yet never apart… "

And there, locking neatly behind doors, are Ambassador Spock's memories, and curled at the base of Jim's mind is Spock's, steady and reassuring, coaxing Jim's mind into barriers, and that's so not going to be enough because- .

"We are one," he hears them say together.

> _"The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude."_
> 
> _"Mother, now!"_
> 
> _"Oh, Spock, whatever you choose to be, as always, you will have a proud mother."_
> 
> _"Live long and prosper."_
> 
> _"He has sad eyes."_

"I find myself desiring to find your stepfather and commit acts of violence against him," Spock manages.

Jim laughs, helplessly, into the curve of Spock's neck.

"Next time we dock at Earth, I'll take you to Iowa," Jim promises.

He's not sure how much time he spends drifting in and out of Spock's memories, separating them from his own, but when he wakes up- regains consciousness, whatever- they're in the sick bay.

"You goddamn motherfucking idiots!" Bones snaps.

"Doctor," Chapel says in an amused voice.

"Don't "Doctor" me, Chapel. These two _idiots_ have been out for seven hours because neither one of them has an ounce of brains or _logic_ in their fucking heads!"

Bones is on a tear.

"Chapel," Jim manages around a very dry throat. "The doctor will take two shots of whisky and then about 8 ounces of Scotty's home brew."

"Yes, Captain," she laughs.

"Now, she's gone. What the fuck did you two-"

"My alternate counterpart passed to Jim relevant information in order to obtain his cooperation via a mind-meld. However, as Jim and I had already melded prior to the Ambassador's attempt, Jim's mind was adept at finding things which perhaps the Ambassador did not expect to have to guard. These memories have been leaking into the captain's subconscious, triggered by certain events."

"And you've known this for seven months?" Bones demands.

"I have only just realized the extent of the matter. Jim has known for quite a bit longer."

Jim winces, and wonders if it's too late to flop back and pretend to be sound asleep.

He's getting a vibe from Spock that guarantees if he tries it Spock'll kill him. Right. So. Not so much with the fake-sleeping.

"Great," Bones exclaims dryly. "And now what, we have to deal with Jim having psychotic breaks thanks to your _alternate- _"

"Hey!" Jim protests. "It wasn't a psychotic break- "

"You shut up," Bones snaps. "Look, Spock- "

"On the contrary, Doctor. The captain and I have now bonded; with my help, he will be able to differentiate between the Ambassador's memories and his own experiences. For the duration of time which you perceived us to be unconscious- "

"_Unconscious_\- your brain scans were off the fucking charts!"

"That is to be expected during a bonding- "

"Bonded," Bones repeats, apparently determined that no one but him is going to finish a sentence, and then pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh, that's just great. So when some Starfleet hoity-toity asks me if I think either one of you is emotionally compromised- well, it'll be about you, because Jim is _always_ compromised- "

"Hey!"

"I'm just supposed to _gloss over_ the fact that you two are fucking _married_, now? Goddamnit, Jim!"

"In this matter, Doctor, yes. We would appreciate your silence and your assistance."

Jim looks at him. "Bones."

Bones stares at the both of them, and then sits on the bed across from them, defeated. "You know, before I knew the two of you, my life was so much simpler. I'm ordering daily brain scans to make sure nothing extraordinary's going on- Spock, your parents bonded, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to contact your goddamn father and find out what the fuck we're in for. Jesus." Bones points an accusing finger at Jim as he stares balefully at Spock. "_Him_ I expect this shit from- you're supposed to be the good influence!"

"You would have preferred him catatonic or dead?" Spock inquires.

"Okay, enough of that, we're due for… something, not here," Jim interrupts.

"Get out of my infirmary," Bones agrees. "Chapel! Where the hell're those goddamn drinks?"

### 2.

"So. Married, huh?" Jim asks, grinning slightly as they head for his quarters.

"Bonded, it is a difference in that- "

The door slides shut behind them, and Jim presses him against it and kisses him.

"Jim- "

"Do I sound like I'm going to complain- "

"I admit that my fear for your well-being compromised my decision making- "

"_Spock_."

"- And I- _what_?"

"I do."

It takes Spock a minute to get the reference: the parallel between "we are one" and "I do," but when he gets it his face softens and his eyebrow cocks in a wry smile.

"That," he says, "is because you are illogical."

"You keep saying that word," Jim remarks, biting down his neck. "I don't think it means what you think it means."

And someday, he's going to force Spock to watch _The Princess Bride_.

Someday that is not today, with Spock pressing him against the door now, kneeling in front of him and taking Jim into his mouth- when exactly had his pants pooled around his ankles?- licking the head and breathing, teasing, his hands pinning Jim's hips to the door because Spock? Is a bastard.

Jim's already panting, though, trying to recite the first 100 primes because he's _embarrassingly_ close to shooting his load, and Spock's grin says he totally knows it.

And then he lowers his hot, hot mouth and sucks _hard_, thumbs pressing bruises because Jim likes it a little rough, and he looks so hot like that, on his knees, Jim's cock in his mouth, going to town and flushed slightly green, like maybe he can come from just this, and the thought of _that_ is enough to make Jim groan, his head hitting the door and his knees buckling. Spock groans too, which is unusual enough to tip Jim right over the edge and Spock swallows, tongue cleaning Jim's softening cock before pulling away and rising gracefully to kiss him- and god, he's still fully dressed, that asshole.

Jim reaches down to return the favor, and his hand comes away wet.

"Spock- "

"It is the bond," Spock murmurs against his lips.

Which explains Spock vocalizing pleasure, and Jim's early loss of control and-

"Okay," Jim says as his mind spirals out into what that could _mean_. "That's awesome."

### 3.

For five months, Jim has the best sex of his life. It's one thing to figure out through trial and error what your partner likes- it's another to know that Spock really, really loves it when Jim nips at the tips of his fingers and then sucks them, dirty and hard, because it makes _him_ hard. He can gauge how much Spock enjoys any given thing based upon his own body's responses.

After the first month of it, Bones threatens to sneak up and inject them with sedatives so they get some goddamn sleep.

The other memories fade- they're like movies, now. He can pull them up, and see Sam dead on the floor on Deneva (and fuck the Prime Directive- Sam is _never_ going to Deneva. Jim had that flash over a year ago, before Spock even signed on, but that doesn't mean he's not determined).

The bond does more than make him (even more of) a sex god; sometimes he thinks he's said something, or Spock's said something, and they respond and get strange looks.

Bones grimaces, but says Sarek gave him no indication anything would go wrong, so he's just _watching_ them.

Which- he's been _watching_ Jim for years, so Jim's not exactly chafing under the attention, but it's bugging Spock; Jim can… _feel_ it.

So at first he thinks that the anger uptick he's getting from Spock is nothing- just… Bones on his case.

Jim's not exactly sure what happened.

Okay, not an unusual occurrence when it comes to Spock, but right now there isn't any fucking going on, and that, besides being a travesty, is an _anomaly_. Even when they were fighting about whether or not Spock was going to be his first officer or not, there was sex.

It started about a month ago- Spock doesn't plead a headache, but it's a close thing. His shift gets mysteriously switched. He starts needing to meditate.

If he was a chick, Jim would think pregnancy.

Okay, Jim _does_ have a moment of panic and he and the computer bond a little when he was reassured that no, under no circumstances did Vulcan males _ever_ carry the offspring.

And then he comms Sam, who groans and says, "God, Jim, no. Vulcan males _never carry the offspring_. Jesus."

And the thing is, it's not like he's unaware of the fact that Spock wants him. The bond, despite Spock slamming up all his walls, coils hot at the base of his spine, sometimes hitting him like a blow to the solar plexus and it's not fair, okay?

Because Spock's clearly horny, and Jim's horny, and they're bonded, and Jim's pretty sure Spock will kill him if he tries to pick up a space floozy, and Jim? Is fucking sick of his right hand.

### 4.

"I do not think- " Chekov breaks off, and they both watch Commander Spock walk down the corridor, back and shoulders creating a perfect T of angry Vulcan.

"We're all going to die," Sulu decides. "We're all going to die, I'm just saying, when do you think it'll be?"

"Will not matter," Chekov replies. "Whoever wins will not be able to spend the money- will be _dead_."

That… might be true, but Sulu is still collecting bets from everyone except Scotty and McCoy. McCoy because (a) he's the captain's best friend, and (b) he's in league with Scotty in the plan to get completely shitfaced in the face of Spock's new _super_ calm outlook on life.

Compounded on top of the fact that the First Officer is very, _very_ calm, the Captain has his most special brand of crazy eyes going on. The crazy eyes that looked at Nero and watched him fall into a black hole: the crazy eyes that provoked Spock into bloodlust.

They're all _going to die_.

### 5.

The thing is, Jim doesn't really have friends anymore. He does- but. Bones has a policy of absolutely no domesticity, and trying to talk to Scotty either ends up with Jim under a table, drunk out of his mind, or with them singing at the top of their lungs, still drunk out of his mind. Jim is _really bad_ at staying sober around Scotty. Sulu bets on everything, and Chekov kind of thinks Spock's the most amazing thing ever, and it would kill Jim inside a bit to confide to an 18 year old about his relationship problems.

He could go to Uhura- but… he kind of thinks that when it comes to going to Uhura, it's like going to his mom: shit has to be _seriously_ bad for him to go there.

And Sam and he haven't ever had that kind of relationship, and fuck- he had no idea how fucking dependent he was on Spock until Spock decided to… divorce him without telling Jim.

Spock is _meditating_ all the time when he's not on duty. He's tight and controlled and it's not a version of Spock Jim's sure he's ever dealt with before. His mental barriers aren't just up, they're almost aggressively beating any potential invaders off (which is giving Jim a motherfucking headache, okay?).

And Jim is… not handling it as well as he might.

He gets Sulu to teach him the basics of fencing, and Sulu seems to like having the opportunity to beat Jim with a sharp object, but that lasts about an hour once or twice a week. He gets Uhura to give him a datafile on one of the Romulan dialects so he can learn that, and it's depressing how fast he's picking it up because, oh yes, he has _no one_ to occupy his time.

Jim knows that when he's bored, it generally ends up being a bad thing for… well, everyone. He cites his life, years 5-22.

Scotty, at least, is smart enough to put up firewalls that give Jim enough pause to allow Scotty time to get into the system and send him a message telling him to get the fuck out of _the Enterprise_'s systems every time Jim gets the itch to investigate his baby's code.

But the thing is- well, the other thing is- he's been spending _all_ his free time with Spock. He feels like he's missing a limb or something, but Spock goes entirely Vulcan with his, "Everything is perfectly fine, Captain."

Even though Jim's never "Captain" when they're off-duty.

### 6.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?"

"It is illogical to send the First Officer and the Captain down to a planet with potential hostiles," Spock replies oh-so-very logically. Jim wants to punch him. Jim's come out the other side of "bored" right into "restless aggression."

"Spock- "

"I believe that Lt. Uhura will be a more than adequate replacement," Spock continues inexorably.

Jim stares at him, and then at Uhura, who shrugs minutely at him. He sets his jaw, and absolutely does not think about cutting Spock.

"Energize," he snaps at Scotty, who is watching Jim like _Jim's_ the crazy one.

The Alokians are a warlike, suspicious people. They're relatively advanced and have conquered the planets of their solar system. Jim is so not impressed: they wear miniskirts. And they're sexist.

They keep ignoring Uhura entirely, even though she's the one actively negotiating with them, and Jim is just slouched in his chair, fingering his phaser wistfully with one hand while the other clenches and unclenches on the table-top, imagining Spock's throat in the place of the empty air.

Four hours in, they've barely gotten through preliminaries, because the Alokians switched the treaty and are insisting that _the Enterprise_'s crew, and thus the Federation, is trying to cheat them out of their… Jim doesn't even _know_ what the fuck these people have that's so important. Cows, probably.

"Right," Jim decides abruptly, ignoring the way Uhura's boot digs into his foot. "You have five minutes to finish this treaty or I'm just declaring war on all of you."

They blink at him, and Jim curls his lips into a smile that goes nowhere near his eyes. "My chief engineer says my ship's firepower can blow up a planet. I'm just dying for an excuse to test that claim."

Uhura's lips twitch as she leans forward, her hand curling around his phaser and pulling. He doesn't let go. "What Captain Kirk is saying is that the Federation has extended membership and a generous trade agreement to you and your colonies, but their generosity isn't boundless and they don't appreciate being played a fool." She punctuates it with another jerk on the phaser, and, petulantly, he lets her have it.

Deprived of his only real distraction, he glowers at the Alokians, who glance at him almost nervously. Damn straight.

Uhura gives them a minute, and Jim sees the moment she sees what he's doing to the wiring on his comm. She snatches that too, and leans forward.

"The treaty?" she presses.

They agree that, yes, the Federation's version is fine, and of course they're more than happy to sign it right now, and they're sure that the Captain and his Lieutenant would like to return to their ship immediately.

Uhura grabs his arm when they're back on _the Enterprise_, pulling him down to his quarters, which he opens the door to.

"Please, Lieutenant," he invites dryly. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Shut up," she says. "What is going on with you and Spock?"

"Nothing."

"That's complete lies and you know it. Scotty is _selling_ the homebrew for a fortune because people want to be heavily "medicated" in the event that Spock strangles you on a console again, and Sulu is taking bets about when, and how, you two will have it out."

"There is _nothing_ going on," he snaps, because it's true.

She's smart- it only takes her a second. Language is, after all, her specialty. "What did you do?" she groans, sitting down at the chair behind his desk.

"Nothing!" He might, possibly, flail. No one will ever prove it. "I didn't do _anything_, he just- we were fine until a month ago."

"You didn't forget his birthday?"

"No."

"You didn't say something stupid about his mother?"

"What? No!"

"You didn't deliberately goad Sarek?"

"Not lately, and Spock thinks that's funny."

"… You haven't flagrantly defied orders, or violated Starfleet codes… anymore than usual, at least. Sexual and emotional involvement of officers is expressly forbidden, you know." She seems to be compelled to remind him of this out of sheer force of habit.

"I come from a long line of people who have violated that," Jim points out. "My mom was pregnant with me on a starship. And besides, _nothing happened_ a month ago."

She sighs. "All right. I'll see if anyone can remember anything. Try not to create a bomb out of your comm again." She hands it back to him. "And Captain- that crazy-eyed, 'I'm a badass Starfleet Captain' routine you pulled today worked here, but it won't work again."

"It'll work on the Romulans," he mutters.

"Jim," she snaps.

He raises his hands. "I'm not going into the Neutral Zone to pick fights with Romulans," he mutters.

She sighs, rolls her eyes, and hugs him, cradling the back of his head as he leans against her.

"God," she mutters. "You're so ridiculously in love with him I'm embarrassed _for_ you."

"I _know_," he mutters.

### 7.

"We must go to New Vulcan."

"Spock, we're seventeen sectors over, out of the quadrant entirely, and we have a - what the- ?"

"Jim. It is necessary that _we_ go to Vulcan." He sounds _way_ too calm for the guy who has Jim pressed against the wall, fingers wrapped around Jim's wrists as his blunt nails bite into Jim's skin, pressing hard enough that Jim's bones creak.

"Okay, not that this- ngh!- isn't really fascinating- God!- but you're on duty in oh, seven minutes ago, which is why I'm here to get your recalcitrant ass up to the bridge and are you even listening to me?"

"No," Spock replies, finally owning up to what Jim has suspected for almost four years. Jim is about to crow over this, or maybe ask what the fuck Spock thinks he's doing, after giving Jim blue balls for two months and the cold shoulder, which was _worse_, when Spock bites his neck and thrusts his leg between Jim's, pressing in and up.

He should probably do something about this- something that doesn't include Spock's tongue in his mouth and him riding Spock's leg in a way that is about as far from "captain" and as close to "slut" as it's possible to get.

Really. He should be doing something about this. Right now- even though the tongue-fucking and wanton riding are _way_ more appealing.

Spock grins in a way that makes it absolutely clear he knows _exactly_ what Jim's thinking. It's feral and filthy and goes straight to Jim's cock, which is about when he knows they're fucked, because Jim has no impulse control and Spock is apparently unbearably horny… and if _Jim_ is their last best hope for rationality? Fucked might not even begin to cover what they are.

He's yanked roughly around, pressed against Spock's wall and there's tearing and oh shit- that was his _pants_. But then Spock's pressed against him, hot and insistent at Jim's back, wet with precome and sliding in a filthy promise along Jim's ass. Jim presses back- it's not like he's not still loose from this morning (Gaila had a twisted sense of what was an appropriate gift, okay, and Spock hasn't been fucking him so Jim's been… making do), so he ignores all the ways his body is going to tell him it hates him a few hours from now and reaches a hand behind him and grips Spock's ass, urging him in, deeper, harder. Spock shoves his fingers into Jim's mouth and Jim sucks and nips, hearing Spock gasp helplessly and yeah, the feedback loop is blown open right now because it's too much, it's _over_stimulation. Spock is burning up behind Jim, and for once he's glad they're in Spock's room because being fucked against his own cool walls wouldn't be nearly as attractive, and Spock always keeps the ambient temperature of his room hot and oh shit, Jim needs to be thinking about something, anything else right now, or he's going to come right the fuck now.

_for any real number, _x_, _e_^_ix_=cos(_x_) +_i_sin(_x_), where _e_ is the base of the natural logarithm, _i_ is the imaginary unit, and cos and sin are the- the- _

"Jim," Spock rasps in his ear, something heavy and dark and possessive lurking in the undercurrents of his voice, "be _here_."

He's going to combust. Spock's always been a bit of a teasing bastard in bed but now he's downright cruel- hands pinning Jim's to the wall so the only friction Jim gets on his own cock happens whenever Spock fucks into him. It's not enough, not nearly enough, and Jim wants to sob in frustration. It's possible that he does- he can't hear anything over the rush of blood past his ears.

Spock keeps grabbing his mind, keeping it pinned the way he's keeping Jim's body pinned, and Jim's throat is raw as he gasps desperately, clenching around Spock's cock. Spock is so much stronger, and usually he controls it- but he's not, not now. Now he's manhandling Jim, shifting him up so the angle suits Spock better, but leaves Jim with no friction against his cock and with his weight balance precariously on his toes. Gravity and Spock wreak havoc on him until Jim's thighs are trembling and he's boneless, incapable of doing anything but breathing in harshly and releasing it in whimpering trickles. He's coated in sweat- it's dripping down him, and he and Spock aren't grinding against each other anymore- it's a slick slide of skin.

"I need- " Spock gasps, and then his hands are under Jim's thighs, and coming, hard.

As he lets Jim back down, his fingers brush Jim's cock, and it's like he's sucked it because Jim comes and comes and comes.

"It is early," Spock says.

"What is?" Jim demands, blinking and wondering when he wound up on the bed. Whatever. He doesn't care.

"The blood burning."

Jim looks at him blankly.

"Pon Farr."

Like somehow that's going to _help_ Jim figure out what the fuck is going on.

"When a male of the Vulcan species matures, every seven years he is overcome by… the biological imperative to… "

"Propagate the species?" Jim offers as tactfully as possible.

"Yes. It is, by my estimates, seven years early."

"Maybe it's a survival instinct, because there are so few Vulcans- " Spock reaches down and thoughtfully takes Jim's balls in his hand, and Jim goes silent.

"That is logical."

"So you've been a dick because of this."

"I- yes. I was caught off-guard, and the symptoms have not manifested in the manner we are taught to be aware of."

"How long- "

"Two days- perhaps- this is- "

"Unusual, I got it," Jim agrees. He's got to tell… Bones.

At the thought Spock looms over him, pinning him and grinding against him, sinking his teeth into Jim's skin.

"With _me_," he snarls.

"I _am_," Jim retorts. "God- Spock, we can't both be MIA for two days- Bones has to- look, I'll just send him a message, okay? I won't even _see_ him- "

Spock stares down at him, and Jim can feel it- the warring between what _Pon Farr_ does to him and the knowledge that Jim's right.

Jim sends the message with Spock wrapped around him, his hand slowly working Jim's cock.

Bones' reply is instantaneous: _I'm giving you two days, and then I'm coming in there_.

By the time Spock has him spread out on the bed Jim can't think clearly anymore- the wards Spock had up are gone, and Jim's drowning in it; the insatiable, burning desire for contact, to be as close as possible and then closer than that, even.

### 8.

"I am coming the fuck in," Bones announces loudly, his hand over his eyes as he opens the door. "You two had better at least have pants on, and if I see one suspicious bodily fluid I will give you _both_ full physicals every week for the rest of this mission."

"Don't be such a fucking drama queen," Jim snorts. He's sprawled on Spock's bed, but he's got pants on and Spock even set the temperature slightly lower than usual. They showered and everything.

Bones glares at him suspiciously. "You're fine?"

"Sore, fucked-out, but fine. Hey, do you have those doughnut things that I could sit on and- "

"Jesus, I can do better than a doughnut," Bones snorts, wielding a hypo. "Roll over."

"Doctor McCoy."

"I've got one for you too," Bones informs him as he stabs Jim's ass with a hypo. Jim rolls his eyes, but Spock's still looming, tight and possessive.

"Spock." _T'hy'la_.

Spock's shoulders unclench. Bones' eyebrow hits his hairline.

"You've got Beta duty tomorrow. Both of you had better fucking show up."

"Got money on it, Bones?"

"You bet your ass. Put me through this much shit, I'm gonna make some pocket change for the shore leave I'm sure you're going to schedule very soon."

He glares at them both balefully, and then departs.

Jim looks at Spock, who sits on the bed beside him.

"Hey, what?"

"I feel I must- apologize."

"Spock."

"We are given eight days warning before the _plak tow_ sets in," Spock says, fingers tracing up and down Jim's. "Then we must mate, commit great violence, or die. For it to build for a month is… unheard of. It may be, as you posited, a result of the loss of so many of our species, or perhaps is due to my Human biology."

"So every seven years… we're going to fuck like rabbits."

"I- yes." He gives Jim a look, and Jim can _feel_ how unamused he is by the parallel. Jim grins.

"Yeah, what part of that am I supposed to complain about?" he asks, pulling Spock down, because finger kisses are hot, sure, but Spock's tongue is a wonder to behold.

"You are illogical," Spock mutters.

"Lucky for you," Jim snorts.

### 9.

"Mr. Sulu, status."

Sulu stares at him, and Jim takes a happy bite of his apple.

Bones groans and rolls his eyes, and Uhura bites her lip.

"I- everything is prepared, sir, we're seven minutes from entering Golth VII's orbit."

"Excellent. I see none of you blew anything up while I was out of commission. Who won the pool?"

"… Doctor McCoy."

"Awesome. Uhura, why are we going to Golth VII again?"

"Because the Alokian's referred them to us, and us to them," she replies with a weary smile. "They heard our captain was batshit crazy. Sir."

"Sounds like a great guy," Jim announces expansively, catching Spock's eye as he sprawls more comfortably in the chair.

Spock lifts an eyebrow and Jim grins. Yeah. They're all gonna be fine.


End file.
